


The report of my death was an exaggeration

by pollitt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Not Danny.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The report of my death was an exaggeration

**Author's Note:**

> From a recent Prompt Me! call for prompts.
> 
> Prompt from duffy99, _either Steve/Danny (H50) OR John/Rodney (SGA): one of them finding out the other one is alive after thinking they were dead_

_No survivors._

It was the phrase that echoes in Steve’s mind, ricocheting like a bullet and doing damage far worse than any projectile to his heart. And if the vice-tight pressure was any indication, his lungs were the worse for wear, too. He couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t hear. Couldn’t. Can’t. _Danny_.

Danny, who had to walk into the grocery store the same day two tweaked out former employees decided to express their displeasure at their early termination by shooting up the place.

Kono looks absolutely lost as she more crumples than sits down hard on the curb, and Chin's hand is tight on Steve’s shoulder--keeping him grounded as much as keeping him in place as the first of the body bags is removed.

Someone lets out a muffled sob, and Steve can’t be certain it wasn’t him, everything feels slow and stretched, like taffy in the mid-day sun.

 _\--in one of the back aisles._

 _Still alive._

 _Just a graze._

 _Badge number--_

Bits and pieces of conversation reach Steve’s ears, but it’s not until he sees Kono stand up and start walking toward the scene, until Chin is shaking him by the shoulder and saying his name that Steve comes out of his fog.

 _He’s alive_ is all Chin has to say before Steve’s in a dead run toward the store, toward the cluster of uniforms that are walking out, two of them on either side and supporting a very much alive Detective Danny Williams.

Danny has just enough time to raise his head, his mouth crooked in what might be a half-smile, a “yes, I’m alive. Hello.” greeting, or maybe something completely different all together, before Steve might (read: does) grab him by the shoulders, pulling him forward in what could go down in history as the most un-cool, calm and collected kiss* known to man. But Danny’s alive and his hand is curled around Steve’s neck and he’s kissing Steve back with no mind to the fact that they’re standing in the middle of a crime scene and are surrounded by fellow cops.

“Ow. Ow, Steve. Injured man here,” Danny says, pushing Steve back with one hand while the other is still warm against Steve’s neck.

Steve notices the dark red stain under where his hand is gripping Danny’s arm and he can feel the sticky slickness of blood. If the two punks weren’t already dead, Steve would kill them with his own two hands.

“Don’t ever do that to me again,” he says quietly, his voice feeling raw.

Danny’s face goes through a slide show of emotions, and Steve can see the retort almost make it to the surface. But then it’s gone.

Danny looks at him again and Steve knows that it’s all there on his face, every thought, every emotion, everything he doesn’t quite have the vocabulary for yet.

“I won’t,” Danny promises.

 

* A kiss complete with smashed noses, clacked teeth and no finesse.


End file.
